<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>あなたと、コンビニ by SillyPomegranate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416457">あなたと、コンビニ</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate'>SillyPomegranate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kanjani8 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:35:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SillyPomegranate/pseuds/SillyPomegranate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>好饿好饿好饿我真的好饿</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nishikido Ryo/Ohkura Tadayoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>あなたと、コンビニ</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>一点的时候大仓关掉了软件。关之前他至少点了五次保存、三次另存为、覆盖两个文件，才放松地靠在椅背上，摸着鼠标左右晃，看小箭头在屏幕上画出弧线。他的指针轨迹一直开着，眼睛太累了就会看到很多个光标跟在后面，像一列整整齐齐跟着妈妈的小鸭子，都去往一个方向。相比于把这份数据发往公司邮箱，他更希望能先买点吃的填填肚子。为了整理这份文件他忙过一个大整天，连口热饭都没吃到，靠着同事接济的咖啡熬过了困意和饥饿，根本是对他人格的严重侮辱。应该吃个炒饭配乌冬、再不济也该是煎饺王牌套餐，最好加一板益生菌饮料，维持肠道健康。</p><p>大仓想着，套了件外套出门，天上有一点点下雨，在公寓楼外的空调外机上敲出轻巧的声音。他虽然心里想着各大饮食店的招牌菜单，但实在是没法扭转深夜街区的萧条。这条街白天人就不多，更别说晚上，几乎就是无人之境。大仓悻悻地最常去的便利店走去，至少要来一点人见人爱的布丁来犒劳自己吧。</p><p>推开门他伴着再熟悉不过的声音先走到冷柜，拿了两个布丁才去挑封着保鲜膜的碗装拉面。激辛太辣、豚骨太不正宗、葱香太不新鲜，不如就最普通的咸味吧。甫一进入店里，浓郁的关东煮味道就很不客气地缠了上来，让他饿得更有实感。大仓猜想这就是营销的一部分，让你进出时都看得见那温暖的炉子咕嘟咕嘟，极大降低忍耐力，随之而来的就是高涨的购物欲望。</p><p>他把拉面放入微波炉，转身去挑了一板最常喝的乳酸菌，把三样东西一一结账，再回去刚刚好响起结束的叮声。大仓把自己的收获搬到固定在窗前的长条桌上，视线随夹住面条的筷子逐渐上移，直到看到外面有个身影停住了脚步。</p><p>锦户亮一手摘了耳机，另一只手抬起来，快速地朝他打了个招呼，紧接着熟悉的铃声又响起来了，锦户没有一丝犹豫地拿了个便当和咖啡杯，付完钱加热倒咖啡一气呵成，在三分钟之内就坐在了隔大仓一个座位的地方。</p><p>锦户亮是这附近的住户，工作未知，总之时间很弹性，所以和大仓一样是会在一天的开端出来寻觅方便食品的人，由于社区的局限性，这家便利店成了他们见面最频繁的地方。大仓并不是一个对人抱有十二万分戒备的人。这是半夜两点钟，和关东煮一样，能降低人的攻击欲望，像融进夜色，不太温柔地、微凉地、沉入黑色里。</p><p>大仓推了罐乳酸菌过去，锦户又推回来，拿起搅棍搅咖啡。他的便当是最普通的生姜烧配炸鸡块，卷心菜丝堆在一角，看着就不受宠。</p><p>锦户喝了口咖啡说：“今天也加班？”</p><p>“嗯，刚完成，你呢？”大仓把被退回的友谊之乳拧开，为保持社交礼仪放下了筷子。</p><p>“还……有的差呢。出来吃点东西换换脑子，等下回去再说。”</p><p>“这样吗，加油啊。”</p><p>“你知道全家的入店音为什么是这个旋律吗？”没等多久锦户就直接开启了下一个话题，手里不住地搅着咖啡，奇怪的小孩口味，光是奶球就加了两颗，整杯液体泛着乳精的颜色，像小时候爱吃的牛奶太妃糖，会黏黏地附着在臼齿上，发散腻味的香甜。</p><p>大仓摇摇头，他可不敢再喝咖啡了，只是抿一口乳酸菌，看旁边的男人扬起唇角露出一点点牙齿，得意的表情，就示意他讲下去。</p><p>“你有注意过那个门铃吗？”锦户抬手指向门口，看大仓再摇摇头，“最开始创立品牌的时候全家统一购入了松下的门铃来配置店头，这个旋律呢其实只是松下的预设门铃之一罢了。”</p><p>“这样啊？我还以为会有个关于它漫长的创作历程呢？”</p><p>“不，倒没有那么戏剧啦，它的版权现在是在松下还是全家手里都不知道呢。但是只要让大家记住这个小调不就万事大吉了吗？”</p><p>“嗯。有道理。”</p><p>他们没话可说的次数多到已经不怎么会尴尬了，这时也只是专注于各自手头的食物长达半分钟。拉面味道很好，让人疑心自己平时到底吃了些什么糠咽菜，或者说到底是有多久没吃过便利店食品了。从锦户的表情倒是看不太出来他那份便当如何，大概就是便当味儿吧，他瘦成这样，不知道是不是一天只吃这一顿。</p><p>晚上的时间过得怎么这么快，大仓瞄到墙上的挂钟是两点二十五分，喝下最后一口拉面汤，把盒盖原封不动地扣回去。锦户顺手将两个空盒一个空杯叠一起丢进垃圾桶，然后拖沓着步伐到柜台问店员买了包烟。大仓半个只脚已经踏出店门口，却在一个将将不会触发门铃的地方停了下来。锦户在他身后边走边拆烟盒的塑封，把玻璃纸随手揣进口袋，疑惑地抬头看大仓，对方则什么也没说，只是走出门去。</p><p>“要吗？”锦户把烟叼在嘴里，没点燃，这个状态得一直保持回家，大仓知道这很蠢，但还是接过了那根七星，手指自然地夹上滤嘴。</p><p>在分岔路口锦户摸出耳机戴上，同样快速地挥手作别。雨已经停了，大仓踩上一块小到可以忽略不计的积水，在公寓的台阶上留下四分之一个脚印。打开自家门锁，看到电脑还亮着，写好的文件位于桌面最中心。他起草一封邮件，把附件添加进去后眼神飘到右下角的时间，又移动鼠标把定时发送调到七点钟，按灭了显示器。</p><p>厕所里响起打着火的声音，大仓把烟抽了一半，冲进马桶。他以为自己能很快入眠，可是很可惜，到三点之前都没睡着。</p><p> </p><p>2020.04.16</p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>